La petite flamme
by Amiah Nakinnass
Summary: Contraint d'aller chercher Harry Severus se rend compte peu à peu qu'il y a entre eu plus qu'une simple relation professeur/élève.


Titre : La petite flamme

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Autre

Rating : G

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : C'est mon tout premier véritable One-shot. J'espère qu'il sera potable quand même.

* * *

**La petite flamme**

* * *

Severus avait attendu ce moment toute la journée. Le moment où il pourrait enfin ce détendre prés de sa cheminée avec un bon livre et une tasse de lait chaud. Mais alors qu'il venait tout juste de s'installer, qu'il allait tremper ses lèvres dans le nectar sucrée, trois coups furent frappés à la porte… Trois coups qu'il reconnue entre mille. Ils étaient signés Albus Dumbledore et signifiaient sans le moindre doute : « Severus j'ai encore un problème et je ne vois que vous pour le résoudre à ma place. »

Le professeur soupira et son regard oscilla entre sa tasse de lait encore chaude et la porte. Agacé il finit par se lever et ouvrit en grognant.

-« Albus… » Constata-t-il sans surprise.

Le vieil homme lui offrit un sourire contrit et lui fit par du but de sa visite. Plus il écoutait son supérieur, plus le brun sentait monter en lui une irrésistible envie de lui claquer la porte au nez et de retourner prés de sa cheminée. Cependant, le regard presque larmoyant du sorcier l'en empêcha.

-« Et que voulez vous que je fasse Albus ? Que je ratisse tout Poudlard à la recherche du Survivant ? » Fit il un rien sarcastique.

Le mage ne répondit pas mais au vu du regard qu'il lui lança, Severus comprit qu'il venait de dire une grosse bêtise. En un rien de temps et sans même avoir comprit ce qui c'était passé le professeur de potion se retrouva dehors, sous la pluie à regretter sa tasse de lait.

Severus grogna pour la centième fois et maudit silencieusement le Gryffondor qui avait, semble t-il, disparu. Il grogna encore et resserrât autour de lui les pans de sa cape trempée.

-« Potter ! » appela t-il une énième fois tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le lac « Potter ! ».

Au détour d'un arbre, alors qu'il venait de glisser pour la trentième fois il le vit enfin. Harry était assit à même le sol, couvert de boue et semblait totalement indifférent au vent et à la pluie. Severus sentit un drôle de sentiment s'insinuer en lui alors qu'il observait le jeune homme sans oser s'approcher. Finalement il s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant et manqua de sursauter quand Harry bondit sur ses jambes et lui fit face.

-« Professeur ? » Cria t-il « Que faites vous ici ? »

-« Je pourrais vous retourner la question Potter. » Gronda Severus.

Le plus âgé vit le brun cligner plusieurs fois, sûrement pour se débarrasser de l'eau dans ses yeux, mais ce geste lui donna un air si perdu que Severus dû faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas prendre le petit dans ses bras et le consoler doucement.

-« Vous m'avez cherché ? » finit par demander l'élève

Severus haussa un sourcil et montra ses robes pleines de boue avant de répondre sarcastiquement :

-« J'aime juste me rouler dans la boue sous une pluie battante en hurlant votre nom Potter. »

Harry eu le bon ton de rougir, du moins sembla t-il au professeur.

-« Désolé. Je ne pensais pas que vous viendrez me chercher… »

-« On ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. »

Une fois de plus Severus sentit monter en lui des envies de tortures sans nom à l'encontre du directeur, mais il réfréna ses pulsions et planta son regard dans ses iris verts.

-« Rentrons » Ordonna t-il.

Harry le suivit sans protester et le chemin du retour se passa dans un silence pesant si ce n'est le bruit des innombrables chutes et jurons. Lorsque les grandes portes du château se dressèrent enfin devant eux Severus eu un discret soupire de bonheur et pressa le pas. Il sentit une douce félicité l'envahir quand ils arrivèrent dans le Hall et se tourna vers le jeune garçon.

-« Maintenant dépêchez vous de regagner votre dortoir et allez dormir ! » intima t-il.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas et se contenta d'observer le professeur. Quand celui-ci fit mine de s'éloigner sa main bougea toute seule et alla s'agripper à la cape dégoulinante comme à une bouée de secours.

-« S'il vous plait… » Murmura t-il.

Severus se retourna et fixa l'enfant. Son regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher des iris verts qui semblaient si désespérés. Il finit par se frotter les yeux et s'empara de la petite main qui le tenait en tremblant puis, sans un mot, ils se mirent en route. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le salon du professeur que celui-ci lâcha la main. Il regarda son élève quelques seconde puis ordonna

-« Assis ! »

Le plus jeune obéi aussitôt et regarda le maître des lieux s'affairer autours de lui. Il avisa ensuite le livre poser sur un des fauteuils du salon ainsi que la tasse en face et il sourit. Il se leva en silence et alla discrètement s'assoir dans le dit fauteuil. Il allait s'y pelotonner quand il sentit quelque chose lui tomber dessus.

-« Essuyez-vous et changez vous. » Fit Snape avant de disparaitre derrière une porte.

Harry obéi en silence. Il enleva ses vêtements trempés et couvert de boue, s'essuya et regarda presque avec admiration la large chemise que lui avait passé son professeur. Un grand sourire pris place sur son visage alors qu'il l'a passait et qu'il se regardait. Elle était beaucoup trop grande pour lui mais il aima le contacte du tissu contre sa peau. Elle avait la même odeur que Snape, si réconfortante… Harry jeta un sort au fauteuil pour le sécher et le nettoyer puis s'y pelotonna. Ses yeux se fermèrent et avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réaliser il s'était endormi, à la grande surprise du professeur.

-« Potter… » souffla t-il en contemplant le garçon.

Doucement il le prit dans ses bras et alla le déposer lentement sur son lit. Il ramena les couvertures sur le petit corps et passa une dernière fois sa mains sur la chevelure brune et retourna dans le salon. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil que le jeune garçon venait de quitter et soupira. Sa tasse était froide comme il s'y attendait. Il la réchauffa d'un sort et y trempa enfin ses lèvres avec délectation. Epuisé, il engloutit ce lait si mérité puis se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil où il attendit que le sommeil vienne le chercher.

-« Au moins ici il est en sécurité… » Se dit-il « au moins ici il dormira bien… »

Peu à peu ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tasse vide s'échappa de ses mains puis roula sur le sol. Bientôt il n'y eu plus dans la pièce que le son calme et apaisant de la respiration du professeur. Une fois de plus il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Mais cette fois ci il avait vu s'allumer dans le regard vert une petite flamme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Cette petite flamme qui signifiait tellement de 'Pourvu que'….

Et voilà c'est finit !

* * *

Désolé c'est vraiment court T_T et ça n'a pas vraiment de sens. C'est juste une scène de la vie de tous les jours… Une prémisse à autre chose XD.

**_En faite j'ai écris ce tout petit texte pour me remettre en jambe. Ca fait au moins un ou deux ans que je n'ai pas vraiment écrit. Et comme j'ai l'intention de reprendre 'Entre Vampire et Veela' et 'So pretty face' je voulais d'abord me remettre dans le bain. ^^'_**

J'espère quand même que vous avez aimé ! Merci d'avoir lu. Et merci à Sato d'avoir corrigé ! Ma Beta que j'aime fort et sans qui je ferai rien du tout ! Et à bientôt avec la suite de mes fics !


End file.
